Revenge
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: After working hard to move past being kidnapped and almost killed, Ian and Anthony finally feel like themselves again month's later! Until Ian's stalker returns and she's looking for revenge! Sequel to Forever Mine, I recommend you read it first to know what's happening in the sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The night was humid, thunder crashed, lightning lit up the sky as the rain fell. He lay in bed tossing and turning as he slept tangled in his sheets; but it wasn't the storm raging outside or the heat causing his restless slumber, it was his dreams…his _nightmares_ to be precise. He sat up quickly biting his lip to stop a scream from escaping; he was covered in sweat breathing heavily as if he had run for miles. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was, he lay back down and sighed shakily as he rubbed his hands over his face and up into his short, brown hair before he flung his hands above his head onto his pillow. He closed his blue eyes taking a deep breath, he opened them and looked at his alarm clock it was 6am. He didn't have to get up for another couple of hours, but he knew sleep was just a memory now thanks to another nightmare, his fourth in the last week. He decided to go for a shower hoping that would wake him up, it was going to be a long fricking day!

An hour later he was showered, dressed and sitting at the table finishing his breakfast when his best friend and roommate came into the living room surprised to see him awake.

"Hey, you're up early!" His friend said yawning.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get up! Did you know there's a seven…in the _morning_?" He joked smiling.

"Well if you didn't sleep until nine everyday you would enjoy it more often man!" His friend answered smiling too.

"Nah…I don't think my stomach could handle seeing your _ugly_ face that early in the morning!" He said laughing.

"You no like the natural me?" His friend asked in a fake accent as he turned around like a ballerina. "You wish for me to get the boob job?" He continued making both of them laugh. "You wish for me to…"

"Enough!" He said cutting him off smiling. "You do whatever it is you do in the morning, I'm going to go finish editing our latest video."

"Aw, don't go yet Ian, I'm…"

"Unless your next words are going to be that you're _really_ a woman, I don't want to hear it Anthony!" Ian said laughing.

"Nope! I'm all _dude_…want to check?" Anthony joked as he walked towards him smiling.

"Not in this lifetime bitch!" Ian answered as he turned and walked away laughing.

**A Week Later:**

Days past and the nightmares continued, it was so bad that Ian actually dreaded the thought of going to sleep. If the nightmares weren't bad enough, lately he's been feeling like he's being watched too. Of course, he kept it to himself, not wanting to make Anthony worry just because he's been having a few bad dreams. A week later Ian and Anthony were at Smosh headquarters waiting for their friends and co-workers Mari Takahashi, David (Lasercorn) Moss, Joshua (Joven) Ovenshire, and Matt (Sohinki) Sohinki to arrive so they could film a new _Game Bang_. They soon arrived and while everyone was getting ready to film, Ian decided to do a little internet surfing while he waited. He randomly clicked on different pages to pass time, not really interested in them until he came across a picture of a pretty, blond girl his age. He froze as he starred into her familiar green eyes, his heart began to race he felt like his lungs had shrunk and he was unable to breathe properly. Somehow he managed to make his hand move and clicked on the article that accompanied the picture. The headline taunted him:

'_HUNT CONTINUES FOR INTERNET STALKER!_'

He closed his eyes and images of the nightmares played in his head, a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality and he looked at the person.

"Ian? Are you okay?" Anthony asked concerned.

"I…I don't feel good! I'm going to go get some fresh air!" He replied putting his laptop on the couch as he got up and quickly walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Sohinki asked once he was gone, Anthony didn't answer as he picked up Ian's computer and saw the article.

"Miranda!" Anthony said shocking their friends, none of them had heard that name in months and all six had hoped to _never_ hear it again. "It's an article about her." Anthony said as he starred at the screen.

"Another one?" Mari asked upset.

"Yeah, it's the third one this month!" Anthony answered.

"It's bad enough that she hurt you and Ian, why does the press find it necessary to keep talking about it?" Lasercorn said angrily.

"It helps get the word out about how dangerous she is. The more people that see it the better our chances are of her getting caught!" Anthony said sadly as he remembered how she had stalked Ian; sending him letters. How she had kidnapped Ian and then himself beating them before Ian tricked her into thinking he loved her too. How Ian had saved his life when she tried to shoot him! How she then escaped and they lived in fear for along time after; they had worked so _hard_ to forget her! Now almost a year later, there was _no_ arrest she was still out there somewhere!

"Anthony?" Joven asked gently breaking into his thoughts.

"Sorry Joven, what did you say?" Anthony asked as he turned off the computer before he put it on the table.

"I asked if you were okay?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to go find Ian."

"Don't! I'm right here!" Ian said as he rejoined them.

"You okay?" Mari asked.

"I'm fine! Let's just do the video!" Ian said going to his seat.

"We can do the video tom…"

"I _said_ I'm _fine_! Can we just do the _damn_ video please?" Ian said angrily cutting Sohinki off.

"Alright then, let's get to work." Anthony said, all of them a little hurt by Ian's outburst it wasn't like him to lose his temper like that.

"Thank you!" Ian said relieved they had dropped it, he felt bad for what he said, but he was holding onto his sanity by a thin thread and if he didn't figure out a way to fix it he was going to have a complete breakdown!

**Days Later:**

The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky, she sat on a bench in the park enjoying the warm day. She adjusted her sunglasses as she looked at her watch, she still had 10 minutes before she had to leave. She got up and began walking slowly to her car, she checked her watch again and smiled it was time. She got in her car and drove to a large building and parked across the street, and took out her camera just as six people smiling and talking exited the building together. She began to take pictures of the group, focusing like usual on one of the men. She waited until they got into their cars before she put her camera away and drove home. Once home she went straight to her darkroom and began to develop the pictures she had taken that day. She turned on her Ipod and the sounds of people talking filled the room, the conversations were one's she had recorded herself of the same six people; and like the pictures the conversations focused around the same man. After the film was developed she shut off her Ipod and decided to catch up on the news, she hadn't done that in a couple of days and was curious to see what was being said. She went to her living room, sat on her couch, and opened her laptop she scanned through one boring story after another until she came to a recent article about an internet stalker still at large. She smiled to herself as she read the article, things were going as planned and soon the vultures known as the press would have a new story to publish…_the_ _death of Smosh_!

**With Ian:**

He sat on the couch the TV on, but he wasn't watching it his mind like usual was filled with thoughts of the woman who had ruined his life! He couldn't believe that after a _year_ they still had _not_ arrested Miranda…or at the very least had some sort of lead on her! Knowing she was still out there scared him, it made him feel violated and vulnerable and he hated feeling that way. He knew Anthony felt the same way she had tried to kill him, but he still couldn't bring himself to talk to him about it. Maybe it was because deep down he still blamed himself for what happened? He knew Anthony didn't blame him, he was a victim too, but it was because of her obsession with him that it happened! His thoughts were interrupted by Anthony coming into the room, he sat beside Ian and spoke.

"Hey you wanna play Xbox? We still have a Mario rematch to do?" He asked smiling.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood sorry." Ian answered.

"Okay…wanna watch a movie then?" Anthony tried again.

"I think I'll go for a drive." Ian said standing.

"Cool, want some company?"

"No, Anthony I _don't_!" Ian said as he began walking towards the kitchen.

"Sorry, I…"

"No, I'm sorry!" Ian said sighing as he turned around to face him.

"Ian talk to me! I know something's going on!" Anthony said as he stood and went to where Ian was. "You're my best friend, you can tell me anything!"

"I know Anthony, I…I just need some space to think okay?"

"Sure no problem! Just remember I'm here for you!"

"I know thanks!" Ian said as he hugged Anthony. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay." Anthony said as Ian left.

After driving around for a while Ian found himself outside the police station, he didn't really know why he was there he just needed to know if there was anything new, the not knowing anything was driving him insane! He got out and headed inside, he went up to the first officer he saw that didn't look too busy and spoke.

"Excuse me officer?"

"Can I help you sir?" The young man asked.

"I'm looking for detectives Stone and Carter?"

"Are they expecting you?"

"No, but I'm here about a case actually." Ian answered.

"Oh, okay. Can I have your name?"

"It's Ian Hecox."

"Alright, have a seat and I'll let them know you're here."

"Thank you." Ian said as he sat nervously in a chair playing with his keys.

A few minutes later the detectives came out of a room and seeing them approach Ian stood smiling, they saw him and smiled too.

"Ian it's good to see you!" Carter said as they shook hands.

"What brings you here?" Stone asked.

"Umm…I wanted to talk to you about Miranda!"

"Did something happen since we talked on the phone two days ago?"

"No." Ian answered.

"So, then what brings you here?"

"I…I just wanted to see if there were any new leads?"

"Why don't we go somewhere and we can talk." Stone said smiling as he led the way to an empty interview room, Ian sat. "Would you like a coffee?"

"No, I'm good thanks." Ian said.

"Well, to answer your question…no I'm afraid there's been nothing new about Miranda since we talked. I'm sorry." Carter said gently.

"Not even _one_?" Ian asked feeling defeated.

"No, sorry!" Carter replied.

"Ian there's something you're not telling us isn't there?" Stone asked.

"How did you know?" Ian asked smiling sadly.

"We're detectives, it's our job! What's going on?" Carter said.

"It's stupid really!"

"It was bothering you enough to bring you here!" Stone said gently.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us!" Carter added.

"Okay…well, the last few weeks I've been…this is embarrassing!"

"You've been having nightmares?" Stone asked.

"How…how did you know?" Ian asked surprised.

"We've been doing this along time and we see this a lot!" Carter answered.

"You do?"

"Yep! It's perfectly normal Ian, especially on the days leading up to the date of the incident! It's your mind's way of dealing with it, to be able to move on!" Stone said.

"That helps a little." Ian said quietly. "There's something else though."

"What?"

"I've been feeling like I'm being watched all the time! It started off with me feeling a little uneasy when I went out, but now…now it's all the time, _everywhere_ I' am!"

"Have you noticed anyone suspicious around you when you feel like that?" Stone asked.

"Well…no not that I've seen." Ian answered. "Is this another one of those normal things?"

"Ian don't beat yourself up, you went through a very traumatic time and it's _only_ been a year! Give yourself time to heal and things will go back to normal okay?" Carter said.

"Okay, thanks!" Ian said faking a smile. "I'll call you next week." He said as they stood, he shook their hands and left.

"We should call Anthony to fill him in!" Carter said concerned.

"I'm already on it partner!" Stone answered taking out his cell.

Ian didn't feel any better after his conversation with the detectives, but faked it like he had been doing hoping they bought it. He drove home and parked in the garage, he got out and went inside hoping Anthony was in his room and he could sneak in.

"How was your drive?" Anthony greeted him from the couch.

"Oh, it was good!" Ian answered as he sat beside him.

"Go anywhere special?" Anthony questioned.

"Nope, just drove around!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"No, not really. I'm kind of tired I think I'll…"

"Ian I know you went to see detectives Stone and Carter!" Anthony said sighing cutting Ian off.

"What? Are you following me now?" Ian asked shocked.

"No! Of course not!" Anthony answered.

"They called you didn't they?"

"Yep!"

"So, I went to check up on the case! Big deal!" Ian said.

"Ian they told me what you said! What I don't understand is why I'm hearing about it from _them_ and not _you_?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry or overreact!" Ian answered.

"I _wouldn't_ overreact!" Anthony said defensively, Ian looked at him.

"_Really_?" Ian questioned crossing his arms.

"Okay…maybe I would a _little_! Can you blame me though?"

"Look Anthony, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! You know now and I _don't_ need a lecture or another pep talk okay?"

"Okay, just promise me something please?"

"What?"

"No more secrets? If something's bothering you tell me okay?"

"I promise!" Ian said hugging him.

"Thank you!" Anthony said smiling.

"Well, there is _one_ thing bugging me!" Ian said.

"What?"

"We never did have that Mario rematch!" Ian said smiling.

"Oh it's on bitch!" Anthony said smiling.

"You talk a good game, but can you back it up?" Ian said as Anthony got everything ready.

"Get ready to be taught a thing or two bitch!" Anthony said sitting back down.

"That's what she said!" Ian said as they both laughed, it felt good to Ian to laugh again and for a while he could pretend that Miranda never existed.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Two Weeks Later:**

She sat in her car tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as she looked at her watch for the fifth time. She had been sitting in the parking lot for a half hour waiting for him to be done at work. He should have left 10 minutes ago, and she was losing her patience! She looked back at the building across the street and smiled as he came out talking on his phone. She waited until he had hung up and got into his car before he pulled out and began driving home. She pulled out too and followed him, the roads weren't too busy considering it was 1am, and raining, so she had no worries about being spotted. Her eyes never left the road as she waited for the perfect moment to put her plan into action…a few more seconds and they'd reach the turn! With no hesitation, she pulled out from behind him and sped up looking like she was just going to pass in front of him. As soon as she pulled in front of him, she braked hard, he saw her and before he hit her, he swerved onto the side of the road. His tires spun on the gravel and loose dirt as he tried to correct himself, but it was too late and he slid down into the ditch only stopping when he hit a tree. She was about to stop and get out when she noticed a set of headlights coming, cursing she sped up and turned into the other lane to make it look like she was coming from the other direction. She saw the car stop and its two occupants got out having spotted the car; she pulled over and got out as one of the men raced back to their car.

"Is something wrong sir?" She asked.

"Yes, there's been an accident! I'm calling 911 now while my brother checks on the driver!" He answered pulling out his cell phone and called for help, she grew angry and took off to her car driving away furious her chance to get him was interrupted.

**With Anthony:**

He couldn't sleep, he was exhausted, but no matter what he did, he just couldn't sleep. He had the _weirdest_ feeling in his stomach; it wasn't a stomach-ache though. He couldn't really figure it out he just knew he began to feel it a half hour ago and it wouldn't go away. He sighed frustrated and looked at his clock 2am, he decided to go watch TV maybe that would help. He got out of bed and went to his door; he opened it and stepped into the hall. The house was quiet and he wondered if Ian had made it back yet; Ian had decided to stay late at work and do some editing. Anthony went to Ian's room and was surprised to find his door open and him not there. Figuring he was still at work Anthony went into the living room and lay on the couch turning on the TV. A few minutes later the phone began to ring; he got up and answered it thinking it was Ian.

"Ian I was sleeping! Where…"

"Is this Mr. Anthony Padilla?" Asked an unfamiliar female voice.

"Yes, this is he!"

"Mr. Padilla, this is Mercy General Hospital. Do you know a Mr. Ian Hecox?"

"He's…he's my best friend!" Anthony answered leaning on the counter.

"Mr. Hecox has been in an accident tonight and we need you to come down here as soon as you can!"

"I'm…I'm on my way!" Anthony said hanging up. He picked the phone back up and called Mari. "Mari its Anthony!" He said when she answered.

"Anthony? Its 3am, why are you…"

"Mari there's been an accident!" He said cutting her off.

"Accident? What? Are you okay?"

"It's Ian! He…he's at the hospital, they just called! I'm on my way there now!"

"Ian! I'll call the guys and we'll meet you there! What hospital?"

"Mercy General!"

"Okay see you soon!"

**Later:**

Anthony had been pacing the floor since he arrived at the hospital a half hour ago, Mari, Joven, Lasercorn and Sohinki had arrived at the same time he had. He stopped pacing and stood looking out the window his mind replaying the beating's Ian and himself had endured from Miranda. He didn't realize he was crying silently until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Lasercorn standing with him.

"He's tough Anthony! He's going to be okay!" Lasercorn said gently.

"Why does everything _bad_ have to happen to _him_?" Anthony said frustrated as he wiped the tears from his face. "Why?"

"I don't know." Lasercorn answered as he hugged him.

"Are you here for Ian Hecox?" A female voice spoke from behind them, they all turned to her as Anthony quickly spoke.

"Yes we are! How…how is he?"

"I'm Doctor Sarah Greene, I took care of Mr. Hecox when he arrived. From what I've been told he lost control of his car and hit a tree, he was brought into the hospital in serious condition. He received multiple cuts and bruises all over his body, only two of his cuts required stitches; the one on his forehead above his right eye that goes down across his nose, and the one on his left forearm. He has three broken ribs, a broken right hand, as well as a broken left leg. He has no internal injuries and no serious injury to his brain!" She said. "I have also had his blood tested to rule out alcohol and drugs as a cause for the accident."

"What?" Anthony said angrily. "Ian would _never_ drive drunk! He doesn't do drugs either! Why would you think that?"

"Sir, it's only routine. We…"

"Shove your tests! I know my best friend and he was completely sober!" Anthony said upset. "This is _insane_!"

"Anthony calm down please!" Mari tried calming him down.

"Can we see him?" Sohinki asked.

"He's stable, and resting comfortably. I'd like him to stay with us for a couple of days as a precaution. If you'll follow me I'll take you to him."

"Come on Anthony." Joven said gently.

**With Ian:**

His whole body hurt, he lay with his eyes closed trying to remember what happened, but couldn't. He could hear a constant beeping sound and became annoyed by it, it hurt his head and he wanted it to stop. Suddenly he heard footsteps they came closer until whoever it was stood beside him, even though the person didn't speak he could feel them near him. He was so tired and began to fall back to sleep thinking it was Anthony, until he felt the person _kiss_ him! Fully awake now knowing that it defiantly _wasn't_ Anthony, he opened his eyes just as the person whispered in his ear.

"My poor _Ian Bear_ has an owie! I told you nothing would keep us apart, and tonight was only the beginning! I'll have my revenge on you and that little emo shit!" She kissed his cheek and walked out without looking back.

He couldn't breathe it was like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs, he began to panic and grab at his throat, his heart rate increased setting off an alarm. Two nurses rushed into his room seeing him, they began to try to calm him down.

As Anthony, Mari, Joven, Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Doctor Greene neared Ian's room they heard the commotion a nurse came out of his room and saw Doctor Greene she spoke.

"Doctor Greene, you're needed in room 203 immediately!"

"What's going on?" She asked as she rushed to the room while the five friends stood by the nurse's station unaware at first that they were talking about Ian.

"Its Mr. Hecox! There's something wrong with him!" She answered.

"Ian!" Anthony said scared as they rushed into the room and saw Ian in distress. "What's wrong with him? You told us he was _stable_ damnit!" Anthony yelled scared.

"Anth…Anthony!" Ian said calming at the sight of his best friend standing there unharmed.

"He's stable again! Blood pressure and heart rate are returning to normal doctor!"

"Alright keep an eye on his vitals, give him a sedative to help him sleep and keep me posted if it happens again!" Doctor Greene said to a nurse. "As for you five I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'll keep you posted if anything happens, but right now he need's his rest!" She said as a nurse gave Ian the sedative.

"No! Anthony please stay!" Ian said weakly fear in his eyes.

"Please let me stay? He _need's_ me!" Anthony begged, fully prepared to fight her until she let him! "Please?"

"Fine! The rest of you go home. I'll be back in an hour to check on him!"

"Thank you!" Anthony said as she left.

"Call us if anything happens! Get some rest Ian, we'll be back as soon as we're allowed!" Mari said as they hugged the guys.

"Okay, thanks guys!" Ian said as they left shutting the door behind them.

"Are you in any pain?" Anthony asked as he sat by his bed.

"No, I'm okay." Ian answered.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay! I was so scared I lost you!" Anthony said.

"Anthony it…it wasn't an accident!" Ian said starting to feel tired.

"What?" Anthony asked confused.

"When I hit the tree."

"You did it on _purpose_?" Anthony asked shocked.

"No! A car pulled in front of me and just stopped, I swerved and lost control of my car hitting the tree!" Ian explained.

"What? Why would someone do that?" Anthony asked confused.

"It was Miranda!"

"What? How…how do you know?"

"She…she was here in my room just before you came!"

"Maybe you just imagined it Ian? You are on some heavy painkillers!"

"Damnit Anthony, I'm not _crazy_! She was here and told me she won't stop until she gets her revenge on us!"

"Ian I…"

"Anthony you have to believe me _please_!" Ian begged beginning to get upset.

"Okay, I believe you! Just calm down please!" Anthony said taking his hand. "I'll call detectives Stone and Carter in the morning alright? Get some sleep, I won't leave you I promise!"

"Alright, thanks Anthony!" Ian said as the drugs kicked in and he fell asleep.

Anthony yawned, he rubbed his hands over his face he was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. His mind kept replaying Ian's words about Miranda he was so _sure_ he had seen her, but he was on heavy painkillers; maybe she was just a drug induced hallucination? He went to the window and just starred out it leaning against the wall. He began to think back to earlier and remembered the weird feeling he had and realized it started at the exact time Ian had crashed! He looked back at Ian who was still sleeping and smiled sadly, suddenly Ian started to move around in his sleep his face no longer peaceful he looked scared and he began to talk in his sleep wanting someone to stop hurting him and leave him alone. He became more upset and began calling out Anthony's name, hearing that Anthony rushed to his side trying to wake him, Ian's eyes flew open and he looked at Anthony he grabbed him and hugged him tight before Anthony spoke feeling Ian shake.

"Its okay Ian, its just a dream!"

"I dreamt she _killed_ you! I…I couldn't stop her this time…it felt so _real_!"

"Its okay, lie back down and try to go back to sleep. I'm right here!"

"I'm not tired though!" Ian said yawning his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Dude you're a _terrible_ liar!" Anthony said smiling as he sat in his chair.

"You're a _bitch_…so we're even!" Ian said almost asleep.

"You're a…" Anthony trailed off seeing Ian was already asleep, so he leaned back, closed his eyes too unable to fight his sleep any longer, and soon was fast asleep as well.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Two Weeks Later:**

Ian was released from the hospital three days after his accident, Anthony stayed by his side the entire time. There were no more sightings of Miranda while Ian was in the hospital, so Anthony lied to Ian and told him he had called the detectives when he really didn't; he hated lying to him, but there was no reason to call them. Two weeks after the accident Ian was slowly healing and Anthony helped him with whatever he needed. Ian had been out of the house a few times with Anthony and on every one of the trips out Ian swore he saw Miranda! Every time he'd point her out to Anthony though, she wouldn't be there! Anthony was patient with Ian and never made him feel like he was going crazy, but after the fifth time it happened Ian began to question his _own_ sanity. Secretly Anthony and the others were very worried about Ian, they were afraid he might end up having a mental breakdown!

Anthony checked on Ian who was sleeping after taking his pain med's, Anthony stood watching him sleep and wished things could be better it was hard on all of them, but a hundred times worse for Ian! Ian and Anthony were like brothers and it killed Anthony to see Ian going through this, he felt so helpless as he watched Ian's life spiral out of control! Ian had saved his life and he wished he could do the same for Ian! He left the room quietly closing the door behind him and headed for his room, but stopped feeling a cool breeze coming from the living room. Confused he went into the living room and looked around trying to find the source. He finally found it, one of the windows was open he was even more confused now _knowing_ he had shut and locked it himself; since Miranda took them both Ian and Anthony had become very careful when it came to locking up. He did a quick check of the house finding nothing out of the ordinary, he headed to his room and closed the door he sat down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"You should really install an alarm system! Anyone could just break in!" A familiar female voice spoke from the doorway, he looked over at her.

"What are you doing here?" Anthony asked angrily trying to hide his fear.

"Anthony is that…_fear_ in your voice?"

"To have fear you need to be _afraid_ of something, and I'm _not_ afraid of you Miranda!"

"Still trying to be _big_, _bad Anthony_?" Miranda mocked.

"Still a _psycho bitch_?" Anthony said smiling.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance! This time I won't fail!" Miranda said.

"So, you're just going to shoot us?" Anthony asked.

"Anthony, I'm hurt that you don't remember I'm not like that!"

"_Remember_ you? Hell, I've forced myself to _forget_ you!" He answered.

"Such a sarcastic little emo punk aren't you?" She said.

"If you're not going to kill us then why are you here?"

"Get dressed and _don't_ be stupid…actually I hope you do try something so I can kill you now!"

"You're _insane_! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"My little friend here says you are!" She said smiling as she pulled out a gun.

"I'm not…"

"Before you finish that sentence let me tell you one thing! If you come with me quietly, I won't hurt my Ian Bear! If you refuse, I will go into his room and shoot him! It's your choice!"

"You don't have the guts!" Anthony challenged.

"Are you really willing to chance it?"

"I'll go with you!" Anthony said through clenched teeth as he grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. "Just leave Ian alone!"

"How is Ian feeling?"

"Why do you care?" Anthony asked.

"He wasn't looking too good at the hospital!"

"He…he was telling the truth! I should have believed him!"

"Such a shame! How do you think poor Ian feels thinking his friends believe he's lost his mind? Ouch! That's _got_ to hurt!" She mocked.

"Screw you!"

"You better watch what you say or my trigger finger might just slip! Now let's go we have so much catching up to do!"

20 minutes after they left Ian woke from a nightmare about Anthony being hurt by Miranda. He again bit his lip to stop a scream from escaping not wanting to worry Anthony. As childish as it seemed Ian knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until he checked on Anthony. Slowly he sat up, careful not to hurt his almost healed ribs, he uncovered his legs and sat on the edge of the bed. He turned on his lamp and reached for one of his crutches using it to help him stand. Having a broken leg was bad enough, but add in a broken hand made things that much more perfect for him! He limped to his door and opened it, no lights were on, which meant Anthony was sleeping. He made his way to Anthony's room and noticed his light was on, so he knocked on the door and called out to him. He didn't get any answer so he opened the door and found his room empty. He could feel panic setting in, but buried it after all Anthony could be in the bathroom, or he fell asleep on the couch. Limping he checked each room twice, calling out Anthony's name, but got no response. He made his way back to Anthony's room and saw his cell and wallet were still on his dresser, he _never_ went anywhere without them. Without thinking about it his left hand went to his scar on his forehead, it had become a habit for him now to touch the scar without realizing he was doing it whenever he was stressed. With panic rising, he went to the kitchen and dialled Carter's cell number.

"Detective Carter, how can I help you?" Carter asked.

"Detective Carter it's Ian Hecox!"

"Ian? What's going on? Are you okay?" Carter asked worried.

"Anthony's missing!"

"Missing? Are you sure?" Carter asked putting him on speakerphone.

"Yes I'm sure! Anthony isn't here!" Ian said scared.

"Maybe he just went for a drive?" Stone suggested.

"No, he would have taken his phone and wallet!"

"Not necessarily, he could have forgotten them." Stone said.

"He'd _never_ forget his phone, especially since my accident!"

"Ian you need to calm down, this might all be a…"

"Look! I know Anthony better than anyone, and him leaving in the middle of the night with no cell phone or wallet, not even a damn _note_ isn't like him! You _have_ to believe me please?" Ian begged, cutting Stone off.

"Alright, we'll come check everything out!" Carter said.

"Thank you!" Ian said hanging up.

**With Anthony:**

After they left the house, Miranda made Anthony drive while she sat in the passenger's seat the gun aimed at him. She gave him directions and he drove for miles until they were outside the city, he had no idea where they were going he didn't recognize anything. After driving down another back road, he saw a large, rundown cabin come into view. Looking at it reminded him of something you'd see in a horror movie; complete with boarded up windows and trees all around it. He parked and they got out, they went inside; the inside was no better than the outside and he was sure by the smell something had _died_ in there. She took him to a room that had two chairs in it, and his heart sank knowing she was going after Ian next.

"Sit!" She ordered.

"You can do whatever you want to me, just leave Ian alone! He's hurt and…"

"Shut up!" She said cutting him off as she tied him to the chair. "Poor _wittle_ Ian has some boo-boo's! You should have believed him when he tried to tell you about me! How does it _feel_ to make your best friend think he's _insane_?" She taunted.

"_You'd_ know all about being insane!" Anthony answered smiling.

"This is just like old times isn't it?" She said smiling as she stood in front of him. "Let's get this reunion started huh?" She said as she punched him in the nose.

**Three Days Later:**

Three days past and Anthony was still missing, the detectives were trying their best to find him, but they really had _nothing_ to go on. Despite no signs of a break in or a struggle, Ian knew Miranda had Anthony, there was _no_ way he would have left on his own without anything or telling Ian. Not wanting to leave Ian alone Lasercorn offered to have him stay at his place, Ian gratefully accepted. Ian once again fell into the guilt he carried the first time Miranda kidnapped them, blaming himself for bringing her into their lives. He knew she would be coming after him next which made him a nervous wreck! Lasercorn hated seeing him like that; they all did so he decided they would go be with Mari, Joven, and Sohinki for awhile Ian needed to be with his friends.

"Ian?" Lasercorn called to him as he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Ian answered as Lasercorn came in.

"I just got off the phone with Joven, and we're all meeting at his place to…"

"No thanks David!" Ian replied cutting him off.

"Ian please, we're worried about…"

"I _said_ no damnit! My best friend is out there somewhere being held by a _psycho bitch _and you want me to go have _fun_ with you like he doesn't matter?" Ian said angrily.

"No, Ian! We're _not_ wanting you to come with us to have _fun_! We're getting together so we can try and figure out where _our_ friend is!"

"I'm sorry!" Ian said gently as he played with his scar. "I'm just so scared she's going to…" He trailed off unable to think of her killing Anthony let alone say it aloud.

"We'll find him Ian I promise!" Lasercorn said gently sitting on the side of the bed beside Ian.

"She's coming after me next!" Ian said as he said quietly as he looked at the floor.

"She'll have to go through the four of us first!"

"That won't stop her! She's crazy!" Ian said as he sighed shakily.

"Ian she maybe crazy, but there's four of us to protect you! She can't get past all of us!"

"Thanks David!" Ian said looking at him sadly. "I…I just want Anthony back!"

"We do too! And we _will_ Ian I promise!" Lasercorn comforted him.

"I want to believe you David I really do, but I know what she's capable of and it honestly _scares_ the shit out of me!" Ian said rubbing his hands over his face.

"I know it looks hopeless right now, but none of us are going to stop until Anthony's back with us and she's behind bars like she deserves!" Lasercorn said.

"Thanks for keeping me sane!" Ian said smiling sadly, as he looked at him.

"Hey you'd do the same for any of us! Come on let's go find this stupid bitch and make her _regret_ ever messing with us!" Lasercorn said smiling as he stood.

"Let's do this!" Ian agreed smiling.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**With Anthony:**

He hung his head closing his eyes tightly trying to breathe through the pain coursing through his entire body. Since she had kidnapped him he had been beaten off and on, she still blamed him for what happened with Ian; she would taunt him, using Ian against him. He knew she would be going after Ian next and that scared him, especially knowing Ian was already injured and unable to defend himself. He had to figure someway out of there to help Ian before she got to him. He knew the others would be watching over him, and they'd keep him safe for now…he _hoped_!

"Oh, you're awake!" Miranda said coming into the room.

"Disappointed?" He asked bitterly.

"A little…I was hoping you were dead!" She answered smiling.

"We just keep screwing with your plans don't we?" He mocked.

"This time I won't fall for any of your little tricks! You may have gotten away the first time, but I promise you it _won't_ happen again!" She said smiling.

"So what happens now? You keep…"

"What happens now you dumb, emo punk is that I go get my Ian Bear and bring him here to join in the fun!" Miranda said cutting him off.

"Leave him alone! He's already hurt damnit, just kill me!" Anthony begged.

"Aw, how precious! Even though I do _love_ to hear you beg, it's not enough to make me stop!"

"Why are you doing this to us?" Anthony yelled.

"I'm doing this because you stopped me from being with my one true love…Ian! He played me and made me believe he loved me too, and now I'm going to get my revenge! As the old saying goes: _Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned_!" Miranda said smiling as she punched him in the face before walking out, Anthony yelled at her trying to get her to stop, but she ignored him.

**Later:**

A couple of hours after Lasercorn convinced him to leave the house, Ian felt a little better knowing so many people besides the police were helping to find Anthony. They decided to tell their fans in hopes that someone somewhere knew Miranda, unlike when he had been taken, they didn't tell anyone until after they were found and _only_ as another way to find Miranda after she disappeared. After leaving Joven's house Lasercorn suggested they stop for takeout before going home and he had agreed even though he wasn't hungry. Once they had their food, they began the drive back home, neither of them realizing they were being followed by a black van.

She knew the five friends were going to be meeting that evening, so she headed to the house they were meeting at and smiled realizing she hadn't missed them. She waited until two men came out of the house together and got into a car and drove off, before she followed them making sure to keep one car between them so that she didn't raise any suspicion. When they pulled into the drive through she pulled into the parking lot across the street. Once back on the road she waited until it was just their car and hers on the road before she sped up right behind them honking her horn and flashing her light's. She could tell they weren't sure what to do and when they slowed to let her pass she sped up and bumped into their car. They sped up, but so did she bumping them again a little harder than the last time. She continued to chase them bumping into their car harder each time, until the last time she did it she sent them off the road. She watched as they tried to correct the car, but couldn't and they ended up rolling over onto the roof of the car. She parked her van and got out smiling as she walked towards the vehicle. She went to the passenger's side and stood starring at the car; she could hear muffled cries for help and bent down. Using a nearby rock she hit the window a couple of times before it broke, she took out her pocket-knife, reached inside, and cut the seatbelt. She put her knife away before she reached inside again and pulled an unconscious Ian from the car the entire time Lasercorn tried in vain to stop her. Once she had him, she dragged him to her van, put him in the back before she got in, and drove away just as another car came around the corner.

**With Anthony:**

After Miranda left Anthony tried to get free again, he struggled against the ropes harder then he fought before. All it did was cause the ropes to cut into his skin; he clenched his jaw and continued trying to get free. Sweat fell into his eyes as he struggled, he screamed in frustration and annoyance. He had lost track of time and stopped only when he heard Miranda come into the house. He didn't hear any talking or yelling and _tried_ to convince himself that meant she had failed, but from experience he knew there was a chance she had taken Ian too. He grew anxious as he waited he could hear her moving around and he began to make himself believe she failed the longer she took to come into the room. He was smiling when she finally did come in 10 minutes later; she looked at him confused and spoke.

"What's with the smile dummy?" She asked.

"It's my _victory_ smile!" Anthony answered.

"Victory smile? What the hell are you talking about? Did all those hits to your head screw with your brain?" She asked as she went to the back of the room and got some rope before returning to him he spoke the smile never leaving his face.

"You failed to kidnap Ian so…"

"Aw isn't that precious! You think I _failed_!" She said cutting him off.

"You did!"

"Well then I should go get our special guest huh?"

"What?" Anthony said as she left the room and returned seconds later dragging an unconscious, obviously re-injured Ian.

"I _failed_ did I?" She smirked as she put Ian into the chair beside Anthony and tied him up. "Poor guy should _really_ stop getting into cars!"

"IAN!" Anthony yelled. "What the hell did you do to him you crazy _bitch_?"

"Ooh…I just got déjà vu!" She said smiling. "Poor _wittle_ Ian had _another_ car accident!"

"He can't drive with a broken hand and leg!" Anthony yelled.

"Wow, nothing gets past you huh?"

"That means…oh _shit_! _Who_ was driving?" Anthony demanded.

"One of your idiot friends!"

"Don't call them that! Who was it and are they alright?"

"It was…David!" She answered brushing hair off of Ian's forehead.

"Is…is he okay?" He demanded.

"He'll be fine…I _think_!"

"You _bitch_!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm a crazy bitch and you're a dumb, emo shit! We both know who we are!"

Pain was all he felt, he couldn't figure out where the pain was coming from though; his whole body felt like one, giant, exposed nerve. He fought against the darkness that tried to surround him, and in the short periods he was awake he could hear two voices; a male and a female nearby talking angrily about him. He tried to focus on them, but couldn't make out anything they were saying, it sounded like everything was under water. He opened his eyes blinking trying to bring everything into focus, it got clearer each time he did. Finally he managed to adjust his eyes, but everything still sounded strange he shook his head slightly to fix it. Finally it became clear, he heard Anthony arguing with Miranda, and everything came rushing back. He remembered the car accident and…David! Suddenly he heard his name being called he turned to see both Anthony and Miranda looking at him, Anthony was smiling a look of relief in his eyes.

"You're okay!" Anthony said.

"Welcome back to the living Ian Bear, too bad you won't be living much longer!"

"Go to hell!" Ian said looking at her.

"I'm going to go get some things ready for our little party; you boys have fun catching up! Oh, and while you're catching up why don't you talk about how Anthony didn't believe you Ian and made his own best friend think he was _crazy_?" She said laughing as she left the room; Anthony hung his head guiltily, while Ian starred at her angrily.

"Ian I'm…"

"_Don't_!" Ian said cutting him off, Anthony thought he hated him. "I did feel like that, but when I think about it I would have done the same thing to you!"

"So you don't _hate_ me?" Anthony asked smiling sadly.

"No, I don't hate you!" Ian answered returning the smile.

"You're my best friend, I should have _believed_ you! Maybe if I had none of this would…"

"Anthony stop! Look, yeah it _hurt_ to think my best friend thought I had lost my damn mind! But you honestly don't believe you could have stopped _any_ of this?" Ian said cutting him off again. "She's _crazy_! She would have found a way to get us whether you believed me or not!"

"I'm sorry Ian!" Anthony said looking at him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for man!" Ian said smiling sadly.

"Let's get this reunion started boys!" Miranda said smiling as she returned. "Did you two make up?"

"There's nothing to fix!" Ian answered.

"No matter! Now that we're all together again we're going to have so much _fun_!"

"Screw you!" Ian said smirking.

"I see you haven't changed Ian Bear!"

"Stop calling me that damnit!"

"I'll call you whatever I want baby! You're in _no_ position to give demands!" She said before she kissed Ian he tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him go. "Mmm…I could do that forever!"

"You're a sick…" Ian began, but was cut off by her punching him in the face.

"Leave him alone!" Anthony yelled.

"Oh, don't worry I didn't forget about you!" She said smiling as she turned back to Anthony. "I think its time to get this party going don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked nervously as he looked at Ian.

"I'd like you boys to meet my little friend here!" She said as she pulled out a crowbar.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" Ian asked scared.

"_This_!" She answered as she swung it connecting with Anthony's left arm causing him to scream out in pain.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**At The Hospital:**

Mari sat on the hard chair in the waiting room silently starring at the floor as Joven and Sohinki sat just as silently beside her. They had been sitting there since receiving the call from the hospital an hour earlier. When they arrived they learned Lasercorn had been the only one found and they knew Miranda had taken Ian, so Joven had called Stone and Carter. The doors opened and a doctor came in carrying a file, he looked at them.

"David Moss?"

"That's us!" Sohinki said as they stood. "We're his friends!"

"I'm Doctor Alex Reed; I took care of Mr. Moss when he was brought in."

"How…how is he?" Joven asked.

"He's a very lucky young man! He has bruises and cuts all over his body some required stitches; the one over his left eye, the one his left forearm and the one on his right leg all needed stitches. He broke his nose, three ribs and his right ankle. He has a concussion, but thankfully no internal injuries. Thankfully he was wearing his seatbelt which I believe saved his life!"

"So he'll be okay?" Sohinki asked.

"Yes, he'll make a full recovery in a few weeks with plenty of rest."

"Can we see him?" Mari asked all three relieved.

"Of course, follow me!"

After arriving at Lasercorn's room they went in and he turned to them smiling, they hugged him before sitting when a knock came to the door.

"Come in!" Lasercorn called out.

"Sorry we're late; we wanted to get an APB out on the black van witnesses said they saw leaving the scene of your accident." Stone said.

"It was Miranda!" Lasercorn said upset.

"Miranda? You're _certain_ it was her?" Carter asked.

"_Yes_, I'm certain! After we crashed she…she _took_ Ian from the damn car!"

"We should have believed Ian when he told us he saw her! Maybe she wouldn't have them right now if we had?" Joven said sadly.

"Not necessarily! Miranda is crazy, which means she would do _anything_ it took to get them!" Carter said gently.

"So what do we do now?" Sohinki asked.

"Carter and I are going to do a press conference; we now have the new info about the black van. Its not much, but its more than what we had before." Stone answered.

"After the press conference we're going to do an extensive background check on Miranda! She might have a family member hiding her out or if we're lucky someone in her family might be estranged from her and be willing to help us find her!" Carter said.

"It won't be as easy as last time to find her, she _hates_ Ian and Anthony and…" Mari trailed off unable to think of Miranda killing the guys, let alone say it out loud.

"I know it seems impossible right now, but we will find them I promise!" Stone said.

"We've got to go, but we'll be in touch soon! Get well David!" Carter said.

"Thanks!" Lasercorn said as they left.

"I'm scared guys!" Mari said.

"We are too! We have to trust the detectives though, besides Ian and Anthony got away from her once they'll do it _again_!" Joven said.

"Joven's right guys! This is Ian and Anthony we're talking about! Come on let's watch the press conference huh?" Sohinki said.

**A Week Later:**

The days and nights blended together for Ian and Anthony with no way for them to tell the time. Miranda had become more angry since she had kidnapped them the first time, which meant more beatings for both guys. Both the guys refused to be broken and that only made her angrier, Anthony knew despite Ian's tough guy act for Miranda he was in rough shape. He was obviously in worse shape than Anthony because of his two car accidents and Anthony was worried…_very_ worried! Anthony tried to take the brunt of Miranda's anger, but it didn't always work, it seemed like she would focus on Ian because he _rejected_ her! One day after Miranda finished beating on Ian she left and Anthony heard the front door slam and her car start. Once he was sure she was gone he looked at Ian silently and knew they needed to get out of there _now_ or they were going to _die_!

"Is…is it me or is the room _spinning_?" Ian asked breaking into Anthony's thoughts.

"No man, its just you!" Anthony answered.

"Thought so!" Ian said coughing.

"How you doing?" Anthony asked.

"Umm…honestly? Not good man!" Ian answered quietly. "What about you?"

"Better than you! We need to get out of here, if we don't she's going to kill us!"

"I know, got any ideas?" Ian asked looking at him.

"No…do you?" Anthony answered.

"No!"

"Okay." Anthony said as he quickly looked around the room. "Wait! That board leaning against the wall has a nail in it! Maybe we can use it to cut through our ropes?"

"Good idea Anthony! Only _one_ problem…how do we get it?" Ian asked.

"Umm…I'll move my chair across the floor until I reach it, then I'll use it to cut through my ropes!"

"I…I don't know Anthony! What if you fall over?" Ian asked.

"I'll be fine, I'll go slow okay?"

"Okay, be careful!" Ian agreed.

"I promise!"

"Go slow!" Ian repeated as Anthony nodded before he started.

10 minutes later Anthony made it to the wall by pushing himself backwards with his feet. Once he reached the wall he felt around for the nail, and realized he needed to tilt the chair back to reach it. So, he leaned back and for a split second he thought he had misjudged how close he was to the wall and thought he was going to fall on his back to the floor. He closed his eyes until he felt the chair stop as it landed against the wall, he couldn't help but let a laugh escape his mouth. He wasted no time as he began using the nail as a knife. He felt nothing happening and felt his heartbreak knowing his plan had failed and they were going to die! After five minutes he was about to give up, he opened his mouth to tell Ian that his plan had failed.

"Ian I…" He stopped as he felt the ropes loosen and he began to rub harder.

"You what?" Ian asked nervously unable to see behind him. "Are you _okay_?"

"My hands are almost free…one more minute and…_YES_! I'm free!"

"Can you use it to free your feet too?" Ian asked.

"No!" Anthony answered as he tried; he looked around and spotted a broken mirror nearby. "If I can reach this broken mirror I can use _it_!" Anthony said as he bent over reaching as far as he could. "Come on, come _on_!" He begged as his fingers grazed the mirror. "YES!"

"You got it?" Ian asked excitedly.

"Got it!" Anthony answered as he began to free his feet.

"Hurry dude! She could be back anytime!"

"I'm hurrying damnit!" Anthony said just as the ropes broke. "I'm free!"

"Great, now get _me_ free!"

"I'm on it!" Anthony said rushing to Ian, he knelt behind him and began cutting the ropes. "Okay, your hands are free!" He said as he started on Ian's feet, seconds later the ropes broke. "Done! Can you stand?"

"Let me try!" Ian said as he tried to stand, but putting pressure on his broken foot made him stumble Anthony caught him before he fell. "Thanks man!"

"No problem! Alright, lean on me and we'll run _together_ okay?" Anthony said.

"Okay!" Ian agreed.

"Come on let's go!" Anthony said putting Ian's arm over his shoulder before they made their way to the bedroom door and opened it quickly making their way to the front door.

Once outside all they could see was trees, and grass no roads or other houses anywhere. Knowing she could be back anytime they decided their best chance to hide was in the forest, even though they had _no_ idea where they were going. They ran into the forest and continued running for a while until they came to a stream.

"I…I need to rest Anthony please?" Ian said.

"Alright, here sit on this rock." Anthony replied helping him to sit, Ian winced from the movement. "You doing okay?"

"I'm good." Ian answered.

"Ian!" Anthony said knowing he was lying.

"What?" Ian asked pretending he didn't know what Anthony was talking about; Anthony starred at him and crossed his arms. "Okay, okay I'm tired and my entire body hurts! Better?"

"Alright, we'll…" Anthony began, but was cut off by the sound of Miranda's voice.

"DAMN YOU! I WILL FIND YOU TWO, AND WHEN I DO YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!"

"_Oh shit_!" Ian and Anthony said together.

"RUN BOY'S, RUN! I DO LOVE A GOOD HUNT!" She yelled.

"Okay, we need to go _now_!" Anthony said helping Ian up.

They ran for what seemed like forever, they had no idea where they were going, but hoped it would take them to a road. They had to stop to rest a few times, never staying in one place for long unsure where she was. They managed to stay ahead of her keeping a large distance between them. They continued to run unaware they were running up a hill with a drop off on the other side, only noticing when they were almost at the top. They tried to stop, but it was too late and their momentum sent them over the edge. They rolled down the other side until they landed in a ditch at the bottom hidden from view. They both lay unmoving where they landed momentarily stunned by the impact, Anthony got up slowly ignoring the pain as he realized he couldn't see or hear Ian.

"Ian? Ian where are you?" Anthony asked as he walked around. "Ian!" He said when he finally found him. "Are you okay?" He asked as he knelt beside him.

"Our luck just keeps getting better and _better_ doesn't it?" Ian asked as he sat with Anthony's help. "Are you okay?"

"I asked you first!" Anthony said smiling.

"I'm alive, does that count?" Ian answered.

"Yeah! I'm okay too!" Anthony said.

"Where the hell are we anyway?" Ian asked.

"I…I don't know! I think we're safe for now though, its pretty hidden here. We can rest for a few minutes before we…"

"No!" Ian said holding his ribs cutting Anthony off.

"What?"

"Anthony, I…I _can't_ go on! I'm sorry, but I'm too hurt there's _no_ way I can go any further! You go and get help; I'll only hold you back!"

"Shut up!" Anthony said upset as he stood and turned his back to Ian.

"What?" Ian asked shocked.

"I'm _not_ leaving you damnit! I don't care if I have to carry you on my damn back! We're _both_ getting out of here _together_!" Anthony answered as he faced Ian.

"Anthony don't be _stupid_! You're in better shape than I' am! Go get help, I'll stay here, I'll be fine dude you said so yourself this place is hidden!"

"Ian _don't_ make me do this?" Anthony begged sadly shaking his head.

"Anthony you promised me we'd both get out of this alive, but if you don't go get help we're both dead!" Ian pleaded with him as Anthony paced in front of him.

"Okay, I have an idea! I'm going to go back to the house, get her van and come back for you then we'll drive until we find a road!"

"Anthony that's a long shot! You'll have to drive through a _fricking_ _forest_ and _then_ try and find _me_!"

"I know, but it's the only chance we have! It'll work I promise!"

"You're crazy, you know that?" Ian said smirking.

So are you! That's why we're best friends!" Anthony sad smirking too.

"Be careful!" Ian said as they hugged.

"You too! Stay hidden I'll be back as soon as I can!" Anthony said as he left quickly.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**With The Detectives:**

It had been a long week, with no end in sight! The press conference hadn't produced anything other then _dead ends_! The detectives knew time was running out with each second that passed without anything solid to help find them. They had gone through some of her background with more to look at it, but still there was _nothing_ they could use to find Ian and Anthony. Carter was out checking out another lead, while Stone stayed behind to continue searching through her background. He had been doing it for an hour now, but hadn't found anything yet until he came across a name of an Uncle. He had seen the name somewhere before, but couldn't remember where so he quickly went back and began going through the info he had already searched trying to find it. As he did Carter returned from another dead end, he saw Stone and watched him silently before speaking.

"What's going on?" Carter asked as he came into the room.

"Does the name _Richard Kingsley_ mean anything to you?" Stone asked.

"Umm…should it?" Carter asked confused as he picked up the papers Stone had found the name on and began to read them. "Wait…Kingsley? That's the mother's maiden name right?"

"Yeah, she was Elizabeth Kingsley before she married. Why?" Stone answered.

"I read in one of the files about an Uncle on her mother's side…he was killed in a shoot-out with the police when Miranda was four! He had a house out in the country where he lived off the radar for years!" Carter answered.

"Did it say what happened to the property?" Stone asked.

"Hang on, let me check!" Carter said as he went to a stack of papers and began going through them until he found the paper. "Got it! It say's here that the house and property were left to Miranda's mother who gave it to Miranda when she was old enough to leave home at 20!" Carter read.

"We checked for properties listed under Miranda's name _and_ her parent's names and we found _nothing_!" Stone said confused.

"Maybe they left it under the Uncle's name?"

"Let's run it!" Stone said going to the computer, he typed in the info and they waited for the computer to do its search.

"If no one's used it since he died, it's a good possibility they kept his name on the deed!"

"Got something!" Stone said as he pulled up the results. "We got her now! Call for backup, she's _not_ getting away this time!"

**With The Guys:**

After Anthony left Ian suddenly felt _very_ alone and wished he had talked him out of going back! He sat against the side of the ditch hoping that if she came that way she wouldn't see him and keep going. He was too weak to fight back, his body battered! Every noise sent his heart racing, he wasn't sure how much more he could take, he was _finally_ broken! The longer Anthony took the more bad thoughts ran through Ian's head; what if she found Anthony and had killed him? He would never know until she found him too! He needed to distract himself of he'd drive himself crazy thinking that way! So, he decided to think of everything he planned on doing once they were home. Before he could he heard a twig snap on his right, he turned towards the noise frozen with fear unsure if it was Anthony or Miranda! Seconds went by and nothing happened, he figured it was probably just an animal and turned back around only to come face to face with a _gun_!

Anthony ran as fast as he could, doubling back to the house, stopping every so often to hide when he heard a noise thinking it was her. He hated the thought of leaving Ian alone unable to defend himself, but to save them he had no choice. He was exhausted and in pain, but pushed himself to keep going. Finally he reached the house; he hid in some bushes watching the house to see if Miranda had returned. The van was in the driveway and the lights were on in the house, but he saw no one inside or outside. He crept closer to the house, and snuck inside trying to be quiet in case she _was_ inside somewhere. He had no idea where to look for the keys; he spotted her jacket on the couch and picked it up. He checked the pockets and smiled when he found the keys, he quickly rushed outside. He got into the van; he held his breath as he started it. When she didn't appear he quickly drove into the forest to get Ian.

"Did you miss me?" Miranda asked smiling as she punched Ian in the face. "Where's _emo boy_?"

"Fuck you!" Ian said as he spit blood onto the ground.

"Aw, Ian baby that's so _sweet_ trying to protect your _wittle_ friend!"

"Just kill me already! What are you waiting for?" Ian yelled.

"Shut up!" She yelled as she punched him again knocking him onto his side. "I really did _love_ you Ian! We could have been so happy together!" She said gently as she knelt by him.

"I would _never_ love you!" Ian said angrily as he sat up.

"I should kill you right now!"

"Do it then!"

"I should, but I won't…not yet!" She answered standing.

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to wait until _emo boy_ comes back thinking he's saved the day! Then I'm going to shoot you both!"

"I _won't_ let you hurt Anthony!"

"How are you going to stop me?" She said laughing as they heard the van. "Here he is now! If you warn him, I'll shoot him the minute he step's out of the van!" She warned him as she quickly hid.

"Ian? Ian it's me!" Anthony said as he quickly made his way down to Ian.

"Run!" Ian said quietly once Anthony had reached him. "Leave me and run!"

"What? No, I've got the van!" Anthony said as he helped Ian to his feet.

"_Go_ damnit! _Now_!" Ian yelled pushing Anthony away from him.

"Why are you doing this?" Anthony asked confused.

"He's trying to save your dumb ass from me!" Miranda said smiling as she came out from her hiding place. "Once again you should have listened!"

"Miranda!" Anthony said in shock.

"You really need to start listening to Ian! I guess he _doesn't_ mean that much to you huh?" Miranda mocked. "The _truth_ finally comes out huh?" She smirked as she pointed the gun at Ian.

"You're wrong! I didn't leave him _because_ he's my best friend, my _brother_! I would _never_ just leave him alone with you!" Anthony yelled.

"How heroic! Both of you are willing to _die_ for each other!"

"That's what _brothers_ do for each other!" Ian said.

"So _heroes_, who wants to die first?" She asked.

"_I do_!" Ian and Anthony said at the same time.

"This is getting boring!" Miranda said cocking her gun. "I pick _you_!" She said as she pulled the trigger smiling.

**Meanwhile:**

After getting the directions to the house Carter and Stone gathered backup and called the EMT's they then took off to the house. On the way while Stone drove Carter filled the other officers in on the situation over their radios. They drove in silence, all the cars had their lights and sirens going both detectives knew what Miranda was capable of and hoped they'd get there in time! When they were 10 minutes away Carter got on the radio again and told the other cars to kill their lights and sirens, not wanting to alert Miranda that they were there. They pulled up and didn't see any vehicles; they got out and met with their backup at their car and went over their plan again. They surrounded the house and then snuck inside guns drawn; they searched the entire place, but found no one. They went outside and were about to separate into teams to begin a search outside when they heard a gunshot. They all took off running in the direction of the shot, hoping that the guys would be alive when they got there. They ran not knowing for sure if they were going in the right direction until they suddenly heard voices yelling, so they separated again and surrounded them.

"ANTHONY!" Ian yelled after she pulled the trigger.

"I'm fine! She _missed_ me!" Anthony said reassuring Ian.

"I missed on purpose! Trust me I _won't_ the next time!" She said smiling.

"You _stupid bitch_!" Ian yelled angrily.

"This is all your fault _Ian Bear_, you know!" Miranda said.

"What? How?" Anthony asked. "You've blamed _me_ all this time!"

"If Ian had only _loved_ me in return…then _none_ of this would have happened!" Miranda answered looking at Ian.

"You're wrong! This would never have happened if you weren't a _crazy_, _psycho bitch_!"

"It doesn't matter now _emo boy_! You're both going to die!" Miranda said smiling. "Any last words boys?"

"Go to hell!" Anthony said.

"Bitch!" Ian finished.

"After you!" She said smiling as she cocked her gun.

"FREEZE!" Carter and Stone yelled together as they came into view guns drawn.

"If it isn't the _Cavalry_!" Miranda said smiling unaffected by their appearance.

"Drop your weapon Miranda and give yourself up, you're surrounded!" Stone said.

"No!" Miranda said as she turned back to Ian and Anthony raising her gun. "Goodbye boys!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she raised her gun, but before she could pull the trigger Carter shot first hitting her twice. She dropped the gun and fell she was dead before she hit the ground. Seconds later Anthony looked over and saw Ian collapse too, Anthony rushed to him as officers joined them ditch.

"Ian? Ian _answer_ me please?" Anthony begged scared.

"Anthony are you two alright?" Stone asked as he knelt by them.

"Ian…he just _collapsed_! Help him!" Anthony begged looking at Stone with tears on his face. "Please?"

"EMT's are coming now!" Carter said as he joined them.

"Is it over? Is she…_dead_?" Anthony asked holding Ian's hand as he looked at her body.

"Yeah, it's over Anthony!" Carter answered gently putting a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"It's _over_ Ian! It's _finally_ over!" Anthony said quietly.

**Later:**

Once again Anthony found himself in the hospital thanks to Miranda. He had just finished getting dressed after the doctor fixed him up; he received cuts and bruises all over his body, only two needed stitches one on his forehead and one on his chin. His left eye was swollen shut and he received two broken ribs, and a broken left arm. He had no internal injuries, and he was allowed to go home. He stood shakily as the door opened he turned towards it and saw Mari, Joven, Sohinki and an injured Lasercorn come in.

"Hey guys!" He greeted them.

"You're alive!" Mari said smiling as they hugged him.

"How's Ian?" Joven asked.

"I…I don't know! No one will tell me anything yet!" Anthony answered.

"I'll go see if I can find out anything!" Mari said smiling as she left the room.

10 minutes later the five friends sat in the waiting room, a nurse had told Mari that Ian's doctor would talk to them as soon as they could. Finally an hour later a young, female doctor came into the waiting room they stood as she joined them.

"Are you here for Ian Hecox?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're his friends!" Anthony answered.

"I'm Doctor Melissa Wright; I looked after Mr. Hecox since he was brought in."

"How…how is he?" Lasercorn asked.

"Well, Mr. Hecox has a long list of injuries. For starters, we had to re-cast his broken arm and leg from his previous accident. He has cuts and bruises all over his body, only two needed stitches; the one on his forehead and the one on his right cheek. He has a broken nose, two broken ribs and a concussion. I'm afraid this time he had internal injuries; he had damage to his liver from the car accident. We rushed him to the OR and managed to stop the bleeding, we also had to remove a small portion of it, but I'm certain that it won't affect his health down the road. The next 24-48 hours are the most crucial, if he doesn't develop an infection he'll be okay and only be with us for a week."

"If he _does_ develop an infection?" Anthony asked.

"Well, many things can happen. _Best_ case scenario, we're able to stop it with antibiotics and he's here with us a little longer."

"_Worst_ case?" Sohinki asked.

"More surgery, possibly…death!" She answered gently. "The surgery went well, and he's stable and talking right now so chances _aren't_ high for an infection, but we'll know more like I said in the next 24-48 hours."

"Is that why he collapsed?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, his body went into shock. He's doing much better now though, he's on pain meds and is resting comfortably!"

"Can…can we see him?" Mari asked.

"Of course, I'll have a nurse take you to his room. You two should be resting, pushing yourself when you're injured isn't good for either of you!" Doctor Wright said pointing at Anthony and Lasercorn as she smiled.

"We _will_ we promise!" Lasercorn said smiling as Anthony nodded smiling too.

"We'll make sure they do!" Joven said as Mari and Sohinki nodded.

A few minutes later they were taken to Ian's room, when they went in he was sleeping so they sat beside his bed in silence. Even though the doctor had assured them Ian would be okay, Anthony still felt nervous, he starred at the steady beat of Ian's heart on the monitor as he held Ian's hand. Ian woke a few minutes later, and saw all five of his friends Anthony saw him first and they smiled at each other before Anthony spoke.

"Hey _Sleeping Beauty's_ awake!" Anthony said smiling. "How you feeling?"

"Like I was _run over_ by a truck! How do I look?" Ian asked smiling weakly.

"Like you were run over by a truck!" Anthony answered smiling.

"What the _hell_ happened? Is…is it over?" Ian asked nervously.

"Well, after Carter and Stone arrived you passed out!" Anthony answered.

"Is it over? Anthony _why_ won't you…she didn't get away did she?" Ian asked getting upset.

"No buddy she didn't! She's…dead! She'll _never_ hurt us ever again!" Anthony said.

"Its over? It's _finally_ over!" Ian asked smiling.

"Yeah, it's _finally_ over!" Anthony answered smiling too.

"How you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Sohinki asked.

"Nah, I'm kind of numb still from surgery actually." Ian said smiling.

"We're just so happy you two are going to be okay!" Mari said.

"Thanks guys!" Anthony said smiling.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but visiting hours are now over." A nurse said as she came into the room. "Only immediate family are allowed to stay."

"Anthony's my _brother_! Is he allowed to stay?" Ian asked pointing at Anthony.

"You _two_ are brothers?" She asked Anthony as she looked at both of them unsure.

"Yep!" Anthony quickly agreed.

"Alright then, you can stay! You four can come back tomorrow."

"See you guys tomorrow! _Behave_ yourselves huh?" Mari said smiling as they all hugged.

"I'll be back in an hour to check on you." The nurse said smiling as she left followed by the others.

"I'm your _brother_?" Anthony asked smiling as he sat beside Ian's bed.

"What?" Ian asked smiling too.

"Dude we look _nothing_ alike!" Anthony said as they both laughed.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head!" Ian said as they continued to laugh.

"Can we come in?" Stone asked opening the door.

"Of course!" Ian answered.

"Its good to see you both are going to be okay!" Carter said smiling.

"We talked to your doctor's; you two are a couple of tough son of a guns!" Stone said.

"Thanks detective Stone!" Ian said.

"Call us Thomas and Ben please!" Stone said.

"So, it's _really_ over this time?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, she's in the morgue as we speak!" Carter answered.

"Thank you both for saving our butts…_twice_!" Anthony said smiling.

"We're just doing our job!" Stone replied.

"We'll let you rest; we still have a ton of paperwork left to do. Get better quickly guys and don't be strangers okay?" Carter said smiling as they all shook hands.

"We won't, and thanks again detectives really!" Ian said.

"You're welcome!" Stone answered before they left.

After they left Ian became quiet, Anthony watched him silently he knew Ian blamed himself for what happened and sighing he spoke.

"Don't!" Anthony said gently.

"Don't what?" Ian asked confused.

"_Blame_ yourself! Stop it please?"

"Anthony I…I can't! It's because of _me_ she kidnapped you and beat the crap out of you…_twice_!" Ian said sadly. "You should _hate_ me!"

"I don't and I never have!" Anthony said.

"I blame _myself_ enough for the both of us!"

"Ian you did nothing wrong! She was crazy, she's the only one I blame and hate! You did nothing wrong Ian…hell you saved my life remember?" Anthony said hating Miranda more than ever for how Ian blamed himself.

"It's _not_ that simple Anthony!" Ian answered sadly.

"Why not?" Anthony asked.

"Anthony it's because of _me_ she did this! If it wasn't…"

"Ian stop! She was _crazy_, you did nothing wrong!" Anthony said cutting him off. "Please for _me_ stop blaming yourself?"

"I…I can't!" Ian said upset. "How can I just forget that? Damnit I almost got you killed!"

"Ian stop! If it wasn't _you_, she would have found some other guy to obsess over don't you get it? She was crazy none of this was _your_ fault!"

"I'm sorry!" Ian said quietly. "For everything!"

"So am I!" Anthony replied as he hugged him.

"You know I thought when this was finally over I'd feel…I don't know _free_ I guess!" Ian said sighing once the hug ended.

"And? How do you feel?" Anthony asked.

"Numb! Ever since this started I've wanted nothing more then to have it be over! Now that it is I…don't know how to feel!" Ian answered.

"You're not alone Ian, I feel the same way! We'll get through this together and in the end friendship _always_ wins!" Anthony said smiling.

"_Always_!" Ian repeated as he yawned, the pain meds kicking in again.

"Get some sleep; I think I will too it's been a hecka long day!" Anthony said yawning.

"Okay, night Anthony!" Ian said closing his eyes.

"Night Ian!" Anthony repeated, but Ian was already asleep.

Anthony was exhausted, but he was glad their nightmare was finally _truly_ over! Even though it was over he knew they still had a long way to go before they could let go of what happened. He sighed sadly as he watched Ian sleep, he smiled sadly knowing that even though it was going to be a long time before they'd be okay again, he knew they'd make it through this and come out stronger because they had the four greatest friends in the world, but most importantly they had _each other_! And like they always say: '_FRIENDSHIP ALWAYS WINS_!'

**THE END!**


End file.
